Breaking Ties
by nrlmuffins
Summary: In the sequel to "Imprints", Sarah is working her life around her brother. Again. The only constant in her life is Seth, and even that proves to be an issue. To survive her summer, Sarah is going to need some superhuman strength of her own...
1. Seth's New Pet

I flip the page of the random teen drama novel I found in my closet. I'm stretched out on the couch, reading. But to be honest, I've been reading for a good hour, and I don't even know what is happening in the story. I picked the most mindless, shallow book I owned, hoping to distract myself. It isn't working. I've reread the same few pages over and over, not taking in a single word. At this point I'm seriously considering taking a glance at the cover, because I can't even remember the title of the book.

I find myself wishing desperately that Rachel was home. She could even bring Paul along for all I cared, and that is saying something.

Rachel came home from college for the first time in years earlier this summer. At first, it was a little inconvenient, because she wasn't supposed to know about the werewolf pack running around La Push. But two days after getting here, she ran into Paul on the beach and the master of grouchiness imprinted. Technically, it solved two problems- Rachel's ignorance and Paul's attitude problem. Unfortunately, it created a new problem. While his mood has definitely improved, we could all use a tad less Paul in our lives. But Rachel can't seem to get enough. Gag. I really shouldn't judge, being the object of a werewolf's fixation as well, but Seth is not nearly as annoying as his wolf brother.

I flip another page, still not retaining anything. I'm eternally grateful that Rachel came home this summer, otherwise I'd have spent many more afternoons like this. Even so, I can't have company all the time, what with my life revolving around a pack of werewolves. Rachel will only spend time with me when Paul's running, my Dad refuses to be here when Paul is, Seth can only be with me when he's off, Quil will stop by a couple times a week, unless Claire's around, and Embry's grounded until he dies…

Mercifully, the door opens, sparing me from pretending to read. I jump up, eager to see anyone, even if it's Paul.

"Hey, Sarah!" Seth calls, smiling as usual. His eyes light up as he sees me, and I smile back as I jump off the couch.

"Hello," I say as I run up for my scorching hug. I'm so used to them now that a hug from a non-werewolf feels cold.

Seth smiles down to me. He finally got taller than me when he became a werewolf, but over the summer he's increasingly gained altitude, and actually has to look down to talk to me. But that's not the only different thing about my longtime best friend today.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to a decent-sized, gray ball of fluff on his shoulder.

Seth looks to his right and grins proudly. "Oh, this is my pet chinchilla!" he raises his shoulder to show the thing off.

"Since when do you have a chinchilla?" I demand.

"Last night!" he replies cheerfully. "You know I've always wanted a pet, and I finally got one!" he pets the fluff-ball tenderly with two fingers.

"Interesting. How did this happen exactly?" I am still in a state of disbelief.

"Well I was going to get a dog, okay? So I googled it, and somehow a chinchilla picture got mixed in with the dog pictures," he laughs like it's the funniest thing ever, and I can't help smiling in spite of myself.

Once he recovers, he continues, "So I click on it, and it leads me to this website for a chinchilla rescue home just a few miles from here! So last night, after I ran patrol, I ran up to the place and got this little guy," he scratches behind the creature's tiny ears.

"How did you bring it back?" I ask.

"I carried his cage in my mouth and ran home," he replies, still stroking his new pet.

"And it didn't freak out being that close to a wolf's mouth?" I ask incredulously.

"Nope. I think he actually enjoyed it, didn't you?" he says to the rodent. Then he turns to me and adds. "See, I think we have a very deep bond- probably because we're both animals. We get each other."

It's a good thing I established Seth's insanity years ago, because otherwise I would waste my breath telling him how crazy he is. Instead, I just shake my head.

"Seth, it's a rodent," I moan. I typically don't mind furry little creatures, but I prefer them behind the glass in a pet store, or in a cage. Not on my boyfriend's shoulder.

He gasps in mock horror. "_He_ is not a _rodent_! He is actually the Japanese equivalent of a squirrel!" he insists.

"Which is still a rodent," I remind him.

"No, rodents eat with their faces. Sawgue uses his hands!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Sawgue?"

"I wanted him to embrace his ethnic heritage," Seth says seriously. "Although, come to think of it, 'Sawgue' might be Chinese, not Japanese," he trails off.

I roll my eyes. "Seth, using his hands to eat does not stop Sawgue from being classified as a rodent! It just makes him," I pause for a moment. "A classy rodent?"

Seth opens his mouth for a retort, but closes it as he starts cracking up. His laugh is infectious and I find myself laughing as well. The door opens again and we struggle to regain control of ourselves. I'm incredibly used to scantily clad teenage boys strutting into my house without so much as a knock, so I'm not at all surprised to see Sam walk in.

"Hey, Chief! How's it going?" A few giggles slip out with my greeting, but the utterly calm face of the Alpha wolf never wavers.

"Fine, you?" he replies politely.

"Well I'm okay right now," I admit. Sam nods grimly, knowing perfectly well what I mean. Then he turns to Seth.

"I hate to interrupt, but I needed to sort a few things out," he begins, all business.

"Sure thing," Seth nods eagerly.

"Leah told me-" he begins, but breaks off, staring at Seth's shoulder. "What's that?"

"Oh, this is my new chinchilla, Sawgue!" Seth announces proudly.

Sam stares at Sawgue for a moment, deciding how best to react. Finally he just decides not to comment and continues, "Leah told me you were going to the Cullens' wedding tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Edward invited me," Seth replies with a small smile. Sam, however, frowns slightly. He and the rest of the pack do not approve of Seth's friendship with the bloodsucker, but Sam isn't willing to go far enough to prevent it. While he certainly accepts the Cullens as allies, he does not see them as friends. "Is that a problem?" Seth challenges jovially.

"Of course not," Sam lies. "I was just trying to arrange for a few of us to be stationed close to the wedding, in addition to the regular patrol."

Seth frowns. "Is that necessary?"

"With all those people, plus an additional coven of vampires, I'd have to say it is," Sam says seriously.

"Yeah, but their cousins are vegetarians, too, so there shouldn't be a problem," Seth insists, using the Cullens' inside joke name for their dietary habits.

"It's just a precaution, Seth," Sam replies, his tone slightly irritated.

"Yeah, but still-"

Sam cuts him off with a stern warning stare. Seth backs down, frowning. His shoulders slump forward like a submissive dog, but there is a hint of defiant discontent in his features. Still, he replies with an obedient, "Whatever you want, Sam." It bothers me to see Seth give in to Sam so easily, but when the options are to give in willingly, or be forced to obey- yeah, it's still a no-win situation.

Sam, however, seems appeased. "Good," he nods, then turns to me. "Sorry for barging in, but I wanted to get all my wolves in a row," he grins at his cleverness. I grin in reply, mostly because I'm just as afraid of Sam as Seth is, and the Alpha has been in a dangerous mood lately.

"No problem," I promise, as Sam waves in farewell. Once the door closes, I turn to Seth again. He is still staring at the door, absentmindedly petting his new gerbil.

"How is he?" I blurt out. It's a question I promised myself I wouldn't ask, but was brought to the forefront of my mind by Sam's reluctance to be disobeyed lately. It's a question I didn't want to ask , because I already know the answer, but it's a question I need to have answered anyway.

Seth is still out of it. "Who?"

"Jake," I reply. The name is like razorblades on my throat, and causes my stomach to contract. My vision swims and my hands start to shake. My heart starts pounding and my lungs are struggling to supply my body with oxygen.

Seth turns to me, and I see my own pain reflected in his eyes. "He's closer to home, but he still has no intention of coming back," he answers in monotone. I expected that answer, but it still hits me hard. The world spins and the breath completely leaves my lungs. I slowly lower myself onto the couch, and pull my arms across my chest. Seth reaches out to me.

"I'm fine," I lie, unconvincingly.

Seth sits down next to me. "No, you're not," he observes.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not," I agree as I let a few tears lose. Okay, maybe more than a few. I pull my knees to my chest and start sobbing. Within a second, Seth puts an arm around my waist and the other under my legs, pulling me onto his lap. I bury my face in his warm chest and continue crying. Seth doesn't bother trying to console me, but he does his best to comfort me. He rubs my back gently and kisses my hair softly.

Jake ran away from home a few weeks ago. Literally. A few days after the battle in June, we received an invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding. It was Edward's attempt at a peace gesture, but it had the opposite effect. Jake left home without another word, starting running as a wolf, and hasn't stopped.

The pack can still hear him while in wolf form, but Jake usually ignores them as best as he can. According to the wolves, Jacob's surviving on wolf instinct. This is good because it keeps Jake from feeling the emotional pain that's torturing him. Unfortunately, he's becoming increasingly used to living like a wolf, meaning the chances of him coming home are decreasing by the day.

There are only two people with the power to make my brother come home- Jake and Sam. But Sam, knowing how much pain Jacob is in, has hardly considered ordering him home. Still, it's put him in a very bad mood. He isn't thrilled to have his second-in-command running the Canadian border instead of La Push patrols. With Jacob's killer wolf skills, it's more like being three short than just one, and Sam is far from pleased. He normally doesn't push his authority very far, but lately he's made a few exceptions, and we're all playing it safe.

I miss my big brother more every day, which shouldn't be possible considering the degree of my longing. I never stop thinking about him, though it makes it hard to breathe and occasionally makes me so dizzy I have to lay down for hours at a time. I've done everything I can to distract myself, but it isn't working. I know he needed to clear his head a little, but the incredibly selfish part of me hopes that Seth is paying close attention to me right now, and relays it to Jake later. If he doesn't come home soon, there is a very good chance I will lose my mind and never recover.

Eventually, I run out of tears. I press my cheek against Seth's shirt, which is as warm as though it just came out of the drier. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. A burning finger wipes away a few stray tears, and Seth kisses my hair again.

"Out of tears?" Seth asks kindly, allowing me to continue crying if I need to. He's so sweet.

"Yeah. Sorry," I mumble, my voice rough.

"Don't be," he breathes, tracing my wet eyelids. "But I'm glad you stopped, because I think you're starting to mess with Sawgue's chi," he adds seriously.

I open my eyes, laughing weakly, and glance at the stupid rat on Seth's shoulder. The critter is currently nibbling on the corner of Seth's shirt.

"Or is chi a Chinese thing?" Seth says to himself. To me he adds, "Obviously I'm not very up on my Asian culture."

I give him a genuine smile and decide to waste my breath. "Seth, you're insane." He shrugs, and the gerbil loses grip on his shirt.

Only Seth would buy a chinchilla. But considering Seth is the only part of my life going right, I drop the issue and decide to enjoy the greatest part of my life. I tilt my head up and slowly bring my lips closer to his.


	2. Jacob Kills the Mood

There's a loud knock on my bedroom door. "You know, Sarah," my dad calls from the hall. "In most cultures, it's customary to arrive at a wedding _before_ the bride walks down the aisle."

I smile to myself as I apply another coat of mascara. "So I've heard," I call back.

"Well, if we're planning on honoring that tradition, we need to leave soon," he breaks off at the sound of the backdoor opening. "Sue and Seth are here, so we're all waiting on you!" he adds.

"I'm coming," I promise, finishing a final stroke of eye liner. I stand, straightening my dress and take one last look at myself. My dress is aqua with thin straps, and is tight until about my waist where it flares out. It's fairly flattering on me, but it's actually Rebecca's senior prom dress cut to fall just above my knee. The hem is mostly straight, but not perfect because I did it myself. I slip on Rachel's silver heels and straighten the shimmering aqua earrings and matching necklace that I bought for ten dollars total. I've curled my hair slightly and added a touch more makeup than I usually do. Still, I don't look much different than I do on a normal day, with the exception of the formal attire.

I put on a smile, trying to boost my confidence, and remind myself that it's Bella's day, not mine. Then I grab Rachel's silver clutch and brave the rest of my party.

"Okay, I'm ready," I announce, making my entrance. Sue smiles and decides to comment on my outfit first.

"Well don't you look nice!" she beams. "Is that Rebecca's old dress? It looks lovely on you. Did you hem it yourself?"

Trying to hide my displeasure at her keen observations, I smile and reply, "Yeah, I did. Thanks, Sue." Then I turn to Dad, about to ask him if he's ready to go, but the stunned expressions on the faces of the two males in the room keep the words in my throat.

"Wow, Sarah," Dad says softly. "You're all grown up." His eyes are misty as he smiles proudly. "And you look beautiful," he finishes.

I roll my eyes for his benefit. "Dad, I'm fifteen. That's not even close to being grown up," I assure him. Trying not to become sentimental myself, I turn to a speechless Seth and say, "You look nice, Seth." It's true. The kid cleans up pretty good. He's sporting a slightly out-of-date suit, which makes me wonder if it was his dad's. It probably is, because I doubt he'd fit into his after that crazy growth-spurt he went through not too long ago. Either way, there's no way I'm asking.

He shakes himself slightly and answers, "Thanks." I'm used to him acting all imprinted around me, but there is something different in his features today. His eyes are dumbstruck and the muscles in his mouth seem to not be working to the best of their ability.

"Is everyone ready? Because we have a tradition to honor," I prompt.

Within minutes we are all in Sue's car on the way to what promises to be the wedding of the century. After all, it's not every day you get to watch your friend marry a vampire while you sit with your werewolf boyfriend. My dad and Sue maintain a conversation over the course of the short trip, while Seth and I sit in silence. At first, it's more of a comfortable silence with my cool hands in his scalding ones, and his admiring gaze locked on my red face. But the closer we get to the Cullens, the more Seth's stare bothers me. His bewildered eyes make me increasingly uncomfortable. Thankfully, Seth soon looks away and into the distance, his nose wrinkled in discomfort at the quickly approaching vampire stench.

"We close, Seth?" my dad jokes from the front seat.

"Yeah," he answers, trying to breathe through his mouth. "I'm okay with one or two, but their house? Plus the other coven?" he gags slightly. "I don't even want to know what this place smells like when there aren't all these humans here to diffuse the smell." We pull into the driveway, and Seth takes a careful breath, flinching, before jumping out and coming around the car. He works fast, opening my door before I've even unbuckled my seatbelt.

"What do they smell like?" I ask kindly.

Seth contemplates this as he helps my dad into his wheelchair. "Think of a really sweet perfume," he starts.

"What, you can't take their feminine odor through that masculine nose of yours?" I tease him. He grins and rolls his eyes.

"They smell fine," he admits. "But it's too strong and too sweet. Like really concentrated perfume." He pauses as he lifts my dad in his chair effortlessly up the stairs. "Or like a pixie stick," he continues. "Sweet, but like too sweet." His nose wrinkles again.

Despite Dad's concerns, we arrive a good fifteen minutes before the blonde vampire (Rose something I think)begins to play the wedding march. Within seconds the tiny female vampire (Alice?) floats delicately down the Cullens' gorgeous staircase. Then the bride herself, accompanied by Charlie, makes her grand entrance. As I stand with the crowd, I find myself wondering if Bella is already a vampire, because today she's beautiful enough to be one.

Her dress has a high neckline, delicate lace, and is utterly timeless. Which of course is incredibly appropriate given her immortal groom and her own imminent immortality. After a long examination of her elaborately braided hair, I decide to inspect the groom. As always, the vampire is stunningly gorgeous, but today even more so. His golden eyes are shining as they bore into those of his bride. The intensity to which Edward loves Bella is one I've only seen on imprinted werewolves. It's so beautiful, I find myself tearing up.

Throughout the ceremony, I am unable to look away from the happy couple. But in my peripheral vision I catch Seth staring at me again.

"You know, you're supposed to focus on the bride at weddings, not other guests," I warn sternly in a low voice, still not taking my eyes off Bella and Edward.

"Yeah, well I though guests weren't supposed to be more beautiful than the bride," he retorts, taking my hand.

I turn to face him, a snarky reply almost escaping my lips. But I stop myself when I see the look in Seth's eyes. He's told me I'm beautiful about a million times before, always with that same imprinted, enchanted gleam in his eyes. Right now, his eyes shine with something completely different. It's the same look I've been given since I was six, the signature Seth Clearwater, "I'm right and you're wrong" look. I've been treated to this look when he tried to convince me that South Dakota was a myth, Pluto is still a planet regardless of NASA's decision ("Who do they think they are? NASA? Don't answer that."), and now.

Not quite sure what to say, I turn my attention back to the wedding in time to watch Edward slip a ring on Bella's finger. As the ceremony officially ends, my party makes our way to congratulate the newlyweds. Sue has been a good sport throughout this, but it's obvious that she'd prefer to leave now. Her mouth is pressed so tight a crowbar couldn't separate her lips, and her eyes continually sweep the room most likely for signs of trouble and/ or opportunities for escape.

Seth is oblivious to his mother's tension, and leads us all to the receiving line, eager to hug the bride. "Congratulations!" he says cheerfully. "You look really nice by the way." Nice. Not beautiful, because apparently that would be me.

Meanwhile, I offer a congratulatory hug to the undead groom. He accepts, giving me a frigid squeeze in return. I smile warmly, not needing to speak a word for the mind reader to know how thrilled I am for them. Edward returns the gesture.

Then I repeat the process with the bride, this time electing to speak aloud. "You look amazing, Bella!" She blushes.

"Alice can work wonders," she says shifting the attention from herself.

I catch Sue shuddering involuntarily as Seth hugs Edward. "It's good to see things working out for you, man! I'm happy for you!"

Edward beams at his ever-excited werewolf friend. "Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." Then he turns to Dad and Sue to add, "Thank you as well. For letting Seth and Sarah come. For supporting Bella today." His golden eyes radiate pure sincerity.

"You're welcome," my dad replies kindly. I'm pleasantly surprised at how comfortable he seems to be here, completely at ease in the bloodsucker's lair. That's something I didn't expect.

Not wanting to hold up the couple, we all meander towards the food. The reception is held in their spacious backyard. Like the inside of the house, the outside is bursting with fresh flowers. Far from being overpowering, the scent is beautiful.

As much as I want to discuss a certain werewolf's opinion of beauty, I keep quiet while eating, patiently waiting for Seth to finish his fourth helping. Finally, he asks me to dance.

"You okay? You seem a little distracted," Seth observes as he gently holds my waist while we sway to the music.

"Just thinking," I answer evasively while tugging gently at the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck. "Bella looks beautiful, doesn't she?" I continue, looking over his shoulder.

He turns his head, causing me to lose my grip on his hair. My hands slip down to rest on his shoulders instead.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugs, lifting my hands with his shoulders. "When you're judging by the normal definition, she's stunning. But my definition? Eh, she's okay." As he looks at me admiringly, I once again notice the absence of imprinted werewolf in his features. Actually, he's been missing his usual enchanted face all day.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I ask quietly, cautiously lifting my eyes to his.

He raises an eyebrow carefully. "Of course I do. I've told you that tons of times, and you still don't believe me?" His eye are a mix of confusion, hurt, and sincerity, but not imprinted.

"I do!" I promise quickly. "But usually when you say it, you look like you've imprinted on me," I frown.

"Huh? That's odd," Seth mumbles sarcastically, a small grin stretching over his face.

"Well, I like it but-" I pause, unsure how to how my feelings. Rolling my eyes, I just blurt out, "Today you don't like that."

"What do you mean?" Seth tilts his head curiously.

"Today you just look like you. You have that 'I'm Seth Clearwater and I approve this message' look in your eyes and everything!"

He laughs. "So what you're saying is, you like that I imprinted on you, but sometimes it doesn't feel real." That simple summary is a tribute to how well he knows me.

"Well, yeah," I admit. "But today it feels real," I add.

Seth lifts one hand to my face and brushes a curl away from my eyes. "Sarah, I would have fallen for you, werewolf or not. Maybe today is the day the non-werewolf part of me fell in love with you, too," he says slowly and softly.

His analysis has rendered me utterly speechless. Now it's my turn to stare at him, wonderstruck. I eventually regain enough control over my mouth to ask, "You love me?"

He chuckles softly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"It's still nice to hear," I reply, smiling.

"I love you, Sarah," he whispers, bringing his lips closer to mine.

Suddenly, his half-closed eyes snap open, wide with shock and fear.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my lips a fraction of an inch from his. Seth's eyes become unfocused and his formerly calm breathing speeds up.

"Stay here," he says, swallowing. Almost instantly, he's gone. Stunned, I stand there for a moment, my hands still where his shoulders were and my head still tilted up to kiss him. Dropping my arms and straightening my neck, I find myself disinclined to acquiesce to Seth's request and follow him.

I may not be a werewolf, but even in heels I manage to follow only about twenty feet behind him. Seth parts the crowd easily and quickly as he makes his way towards the edge of the party before disappearing into the shadows. Nervously, I follow suit.

Relief. A wave of utter relief and sheer thrill washes over me as I take in all six foot seven inches of my brother. But the rush of positive emotions quickly ebbs as I come to understand the circumstances.

Jacob has Bella's upper arms in a rough, iron grip as his body shakes dangerously. His face is contorted in a mixture of pain, fear, and of course anger. Seth stands comparatively small next to Jacob, trying to gain some control over the situation.

"You'll hurt her. Let her go," he warns calmly.

To my left, standing inches behind Bella, is her husband in full vampire mode. His eyes shine with bloodlust as he stands poised to protect Bella or kill Jacob, whichever comes first. "Now!" he growls.

Somehow, Jacob summons the willpower to release Bella. Instantly, I feel an icy hand on my upper arm and feel wind rushing past me. A quick observation of my new position leads me to believe that Edward grabbed both Bella and me and took us a good six feet away from my still-shaking brother. Edward crouches in front of both of us protectively and two wolves, Sam and Quil, stand in front of him, facing Jake.

Seth has his arms around Jacob, trying to pull him away before he accidentally phases. "C'mon, Jake. Let's go," he prompts.

Jacob completely ignores Seth, and instead stares directly at Edward. "I'll kill you," he threatens in a low voice. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!"

Edward disregards the threat, but hisses, "Seth, get out of the way." Werewolf or not, Seth could get seriously injured if Jake phases that close to him. I find myself hoping that Seth heeds Edward's warning.

He doesn't, instead pulling Jake back further saying, "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." With him pulling and Sam pushing, they manage to get Jake into the forest.

Once they're gone, Bella whispers guiltily, "I'm sorry." I can't imagine what she must have said to make Jake lose control like that.

"It's all right now, Bella," Edward promises soothingly. The large brown wolf turns toward us and nods to Edward.

"All right," he replies. Quil gives me a sad glance before heading to the woods himself.

"Let's get back," Edward suggests.

"But Jake-" Bella starts.

"Sam has him in hand. He's gone," Edward promises. I flinch, imagining the hell Sam must be giving Jake.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was stupid-"

Again he stops her, "You did nothing wrong-"

This time, she stops him, "I have such a big mouth! Why would I… I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. What was I thinking?" Again, I wonder what she said. I expect the mind reader to answer my question, but he ignores me.

"Don't worry," he says, touching her face consolingly. "We need to get back to the reception before someone notices our absence," Edward adds seriously.

Bella pleads, "Give me two seconds."

Meanwhile, Edward turns to me and asks, "Are you okay, Sarah?"

Barely able to speak, I make an almost unintelligible sound from the back of my throat. "Uh huh." I'm sure he doesn't need to read my mind to know I'm lying. My palms are sweating and my breathing is much quicker than normal. Though I'm still focused on the spot where the wolves disappeared, my vision is becoming increasingly blurry and dizzy.

"Jasper?" Edward calls at the same volume he used to talk to me. Almost immediately, his blonde brother is at his side. "I don't suppose you'd mind dancing with Sarah until Seth returns?" he finishes.

Jasper's mask of concern and anger melts into a pleasant expression. "I'd love to," he smiles, extending his hand. While I trust Edward and Carlisle, I'm not completely comfortable with the rest of the Cullens. Still, I take his icy hand and instantly feel both comfortable and relaxed. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember Seth mentioning a mood-controlling vampire. Either way, I'm not one bit concerned at the moment. Jasper slips his free hand around my waist and I place mine on his shoulder as we spin back onto the dance floor as though we never left.

"How are you enjoying the wedding?" he asks conversationally.

"It's wonderful! You guys really know how to throw a party," I complement cheerfully.

He smiles. "Alice did everything." I can tell by the gleam in his eyes that Alice is his love interest. Despite their young appearances, I know it's likely that they've been together longer than I've been alive.

"So you're sixteen?" Jasper continues the conversation.

"Almost," then I smile to myself. "Isn't if funny how after a while you stop saying your age and instead say they age you almost are?"

"I guess you're right!" he laughs.

I raise an eyebrow. "And how old are you now? Almost six hundred?"

He pretends to look over his shoulder nervously, then turns to me grinning. "I'm almost twenty one," he says seriously before smiling again. "Actually, I'm nineteen, but don't tell anyone." He winks.

"But are you almost six hundred?" I giggle.

"I almost fought in the Civil War," he replies. "You do the math."

I decide against it and instead ask, "Really?"

"No," Jasper answers firmly.

"Oh," I say disappointedly.

"I did fight in the Civil War. I was a major, actually," he says proudly, raising his chin a little.

"That's cool!" A tiny voice in my head wonders why this conversation isn't creeping me out, but I push it aside and continue being at ease.

Jasper doesn't even bother to look up, but still informs me, "Seth's back."

I turn around to see him casually strolling towards me, a slightly dampened smile on his face. I break away from Jasper's frozen grip and run into Seth's burning arms.

He laughs. "Someone missed me. You okay? You're shaking." I realize he's right. I must have left the cloud of calm somewhere between Jasper and Seth.

"I'm fine," I lie, my voice unsteady. Suddenly, another wave of tranquility crashes over me, and I am able to look over my shoulder towards Jasper. "Thanks for the dance," I smile sincerely.

"Anytime," he replies kindly. Then with a nod at Seth, he melts into the crowd, taking my relaxed state with him.

Neither Seth or I speak for the few minutes it takes my breathing to return to normal. Once I've regained control of myself without the help of a mood manipulating vampire, I place my hands on Seth's shoulders as though we were never interrupted.

"Better?" Seth asks, concerned. I nod. "So how was dancing with Jasper?" There is no jealousy in his voice, but a definite note of concern.

"Great, actually. I've never been more relaxed! But of course, I didn't have a choice," I add. With Jasper gone, I am free to be sufficiently freaked out by his complete control of my emotions.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Seth agrees.

"Very. But considering I was about to hyperventilate, it was helpful."

Seth frowns at this, an annoyed, almost betrayed expression on his face. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

I start laughing, but stop when I notice the hurt in Seth's eyes. "Seth, you've known me for ten years, and you still expect me to listen to you?"

"Yes," he mumbles.

"Then start with simple requests like, 'Go get me some punch' or 'Hold my jacket', not 'Stay here while I leave panicked without an explanation'!"

"I didn't have time to explain it to you!" he replies, exasperated.

"Still," I retort.

"You could have gotten hurt," he moans. I then understand that he isn't angry I didn't heed his warning, but is subconsciously replaying an alternate outcome of my following him into the path of an angry werewolf.

"Oh." I mumble. "But I'm fine!" I promise.

"Still," he quotes me. We're silent again, as his hands start playing with the ends of my hair. His eyes carefully memorizing my face in case he ever loses it to one of my brother's tantrums.

I swallow, feeling guilty. "Sorry."

"Me too."

"What was Jake so mad about anyway?" I ask. Seth bites his lip and looks uncomfortable.

"That's not really my business," he answers, blushing. "Ask Jake if you want to."

"Yeah, and have him rip my head off? No thanks." I thought he wanted to protect my face.

"He won't. Just be careful if you do ask, okay?" Seth replies, more embarrassed than concerned. Then his mind seems to change tracks as his expression melts in a conspiratorial grin. "You know, if I remember correctly, we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Really? I can't quite recall," I smile sarcastically.

"Huh, then I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory," he wiggles his eyebrows as his grin widens. Gently, he slides his hands out of my hair and to the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. Completely pressed against his chest, I have to tilt my head all the way back to see his face, which I notice is getting closer and closer to mine.


	3. Jake Does Some Home Shopping

The night is cool, but I'm perfectly warm with Seth's scorching arm around me. He leads me to my front door, and kisses me goodnight. We must be getting a little too into the kiss, because there is a loud cough behind me. Reluctantly, we break apart.

Seth dutifully says to my dad, "Sorry, Billy. I'll be a gentleman." He moves about a foot away from me and takes just my hand. "Good evening, Miss Black," he says formally as he kisses my hand like they do in those old movies.

I barely hold back a few giggles as I reply, "And you, Mr. Clearwater." Seth kisses my cheek once before jumping off our porch and sliding back into his mom's car. "Night, Billy!" he calls through the open window. Dad grunts in reply.

"What's your problem? You like Seth!" I demand while opening the door. Dad grumbles something to himself as he wheels himself into his bedroom.

"Night," he calls gruffly.

"Night," I reply irritated. Trying to ignore my dad's strange reaction to my boyfriend, I wander into the kitchen. I immediately notice a very familiar pair of legs dangling off of the living room couch.

"Hey, Jake," I say casually, as though it's been hours since we last spoke, not weeks.

He looks up, a small smile on his face. "Hey, kid. You look nice. Hot date?" My brother's mood has definitely improved since he lost himself at the reception, but his smile still does not reach his dejected, resigned eyes.

"Yeah, crashed a bloodsucker party. Normal Saturday night stuff," I grin in reply.

"Better than my evening," he grumbles to himself, returning his attention to the TV.

"Are you watching the Home Shopping Network?" Is he that upset that he has been reduced to watching a special on nonstick waffle irons?

"I can't find the remote!" he moans, as if that's his biggest problem in life.

"Check under the pillows. Paul likes to hide it," I roll my eyes at Paul's stupid behavior.

Jake echoes my thought by using a certain explicit word to describe his werewolf brother. Normally, I'd tell him off, but he is so upset I don't have the heart.

"You hungry?" I ask. Stupid question.

"Yes!" Jacob replies eagerly. "There is no food in this house!"

"Again, that would be Paul," I groan.

"Does he hide it under the pillows, too?" he asks hopefully.

"No, his stomach. I swear, he's more cow than wolf!" Jacob stares at me. "You know, because they have more than one stomach?" I explain.

Jake snorts. "Sure, Sarah."  
>"Do you want me to make you fettuccini alfredo?" It's his favorite.<p>

"Yes!" a smile almost makes its way to his eyes. Almost.

I throw a few frozen chicken breasts into the microwave to defrost and set some water on to boil.

"So how was the parasite party?" Jake calls over as I put the thawed chicken into a saucepan and start cooking it.

"Well, the food was pretty good for people who don't eat," I admit. Jake snorts again as broccoli takes the now vacated microwave.

"Did I scare you?" Jacob blurts out, his voice drenched in shame and regret. I pause while stirring the noodles in the boiling water

"No," I lie easily. But even though he's not the mind reader, I sense Jacob doesn't believe me. He doesn't say anything while I drain the noodles, then add everything to the saucepan and cover it with alfredo sauce. Since it's all for Jake, it would be silly to put it in another bowl. I grab a fork and a napkin and bring the ginormous meal to my brother.

He takes it, his eyes demanding an honest answer to his question. "Well, maybe a little," I mumble. I then go and grab a two liter bottle of Root Beer for him and continue, "But mostly for you."

"What do you mean?" he raises an eyebrow as I hand him his drink.

"I was afraid you'd do something you'd regret later," I answer simply. He knows I'm taking about hurting Bella.

I focus on the random basketball game Jake found while he makes a significant dent in a meal for six. Finally, he breaks the silence. "I didn't want to hurt her," he whispers. "I wanted to rip her bloodsucking husband to pieces, but Sam stopped me." He stabs his chicken, no doubt picturing Edward.

"What was it even about?" The words are out of my mouth before I can remember Seth's warning. Luckily, Jacob doesn't seem to be angry anymore.

"Bella told me that she was planning on having a real honeymoon with her leech." He takes another stab at his dinner.

"As opposed to what, an imaginary one?" I laugh, not understanding his meaning until I earn myself an exasperated glare. "Oh," I mumble. No wonder Seth was so uncomfortable.

"Yup," Jake takes a final bite, now without a stress-preventative activity to go along with this conversation.

"Well, they are married," I say matter-of-factly. "They have every right. You're going to have to get over this eventually, Jake," I pause, wondering if I'd gone too far.

"It's not about me!" he growls, taking a large swig of Root Beer. His irritated eyes meet my amused ones. "Okay, maybe it is. Still, I'm more worried about Bella."

"Jake it's not really your business," I reprimand.

"Do you realize how much stronger he is than her?" he continues ignoring me. "And though I will admit he loves her, part of him wants to suck her blood. He could lose control of himself being that… intimate," he finishes with a disgusted expression.

"I'm sure Bella knows what she's doing," I reply reassuringly.

Jacob shakes his head. "Her only real friends are mythical creatures. The girl has no sense at all!"

"Am I a mythical creature?" I joke.

"By extension," he answers, smiling slightly. But his smile is quickly replaced by a frown. "So either way she'll come back dead," he surmises grimly.

"Or a vampire," I add.

"Well to the majority of the people of Forks, she'll be dead either way. To us?" he slumps down in his seat. "We'll see."

I allow him one full minute to feel sorry for himself. Then, I wrap my arms around his chest in a side hug and lean into him. "I missed you, Jacob," I whisper.

He sets the empty saucepan and bottle on the coffee table so his arms are free to hug me back. "I missed you, too," he replies, a sincere smile crossing his face.

"Promise me you'll never do that to me again," I beg. He doesn't answer at first.

"I promise that if I ever feel the need to run off again, I'll stop to give you the chance to talk me out of it," he offers.

I'll take it. "That's all I ask." A few leftover tears from Jake's absence run down my face, mixing with the new happy tears in result of his return. He kisses my forehead and rubs my arm.


	4. Reporting

Life went back to normal as the summer wound down- or at least as normal as living with a werewolf pack can ever be. Seth and I enjoyed the last feeble rays of sun while spending hours on the beach, until school started back up. When I'm not with Seth, or feverishly studying trigonometry, I monopolize my brother's time. Jacob's mood improves ever so slightly when he spends time with me, Seth, or Quil. Otherwise, he is as moody as a teenage girl during her time of the month. Maybe worse.

Bella and Edward are still on their honeymoon, something I'm sure Jacob is giving much more thought than is healthy. Though I can't blame him, because I wonder about it, too. Mostly I wonder what will happen if- or when Bella becomes a vampire. Will the pack attack as a result of the breach of their treaty? I can't imagine Seth going along with that. As for Jacob- will he be so consumed with rage that he crushes every Cullen in his path? Or will he not be able to destroy the woman he loves- even if she's no longer human?

These thoughts consume me as they often do when I'm alone. It's Saturday, and Seth is sleeping off an all-night patrol. I planned on spending a relaxing day at home with my brother- but Paul decided to grace us with his presence as well. My love for Jacob does not extend to spending the day with Paul, and both boys refused to leave the house. So, I took a peaceful walk along the beach. Yeah, that worked out well, considering I spent the entire time worrying.

I turn down my street and walk distractedly towards my house. As I get closer, I see Jacob walk out and rush towards the garage. "Hey, Jake!" I call cheerfully.

His head snaps up at the sound of my voice. "Oh shit," is his greeting. Instead of stopping, he moves faster with a constant stream of swearing, and disappears into the garage.

"Nice to see you, too!" I reply bitterly. Now annoyed, I walk inside. "Hey, Dad," I call, less excited than before.

At least he looks happy to see me. "Sarah! Good. Run down to the store and call Sam. Tell him Jacob is going to the Cullens'!" he says in one breath.

"What? Don't we have a phone?" I ask confused.

"Your brother broke it. Go quickly!" Dad says shortly, gesturing towards the door.

"But-"

"Dammit, Sarah, go!" my dad yells. Momentarily taken aback, I turn and sprint out the door. My dad rarely swears, so I assume it must be important.

Even running full out the entire way, it still takes me a good five minutes to get to the store. I walk in quickly, my lungs burning, and make a beeline for the payphone. I take the receiver and am about to start dialing when I realize I don't have any quarters.

"Can I… borrow a few… quarters?" I pant, looking towards Embry's mom. She smiles and takes a few from her cash register.

"Where's the fire?" she asks, handing me the change.

"Dad asked me to make a call… said it was important," I answer while inserting the coins, slowly catching my breath.

"Don't you have a phone?" she inquires.

"It's broken," I answer shortly, already finished dialing Sam's number.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey, Chief, how's it going?"

"Sarah? Why aren't you calling from home?" Sam asks confused.

"Jake broke it. Anyway my dad said I had to tell you something. It seemed pretty important," I continue.

"I already know about Bella and the Cullens," he answers shortly.

"Well I was supposed to tell you that Jake's heading over there."

The instant I finish my sentence there is an uncharacteristic howl of rage from the Alpha. "What the _hell_ is he thinking? I thought I was perfectly clear! Damn! I have got to start closing loopholes for him! Damn damn damn-"

"What's going on?" With all this swearing, something very serious must be happening.

"How? When?" Sam demands, completely ignoring my questions.

"Like five minutes ago on his motorcycle," I answer timidly.

"Shit." The dial tone rings in my ear.

"What, is it swear at Sarah day?" I mumble to the receiver.

"Everything okay?" a kind voice calls from the counter. I really wish that Embry was allowed to tell his mother about all this, then together we could figure out what on Earth is going on.

"Yeah, it's fine," I lie unconvincingly. "I'll pay you back later."

She shakes her head. "Don't worry about it." I have a hard time imagining this woman screaming at her son every night, considering how nice she is. Then again, I didn't react very well when I didn't know what Jacob was up to.

I take my time coming home, not eager to be yelled at again. Eventually I find my hand on the doorknob and walk inside.

"What took you so long? Did you get Sam?" Dad demands even before I'm completely inside.

"Yeah, I talked to him a half hour ago," I answer angrily. "This better be important, because I have been yelled at by three people now."

Dad breathes a sigh of relief, considerably more relaxed. "I'm sorry, but Sam needed to know as soon as possible."

"Know what?" I demand.

"Charlie called me at Sue's today," my dad begins. "Sounds like Bella got home a few days ago, and apparently has some tropical disease. Dr. Cullen has her quarantined, so he can't even visit her."

I sit down, my heart beating quickly. "Okay, and?"

"And Sue woke up Seth and told him to tell Sam. When I got home, Jake was acting strange, and I told him to leave Bella and the Cullens alone. So he broke the phone," Dad finishes.

"So that's why he wasn't happy to see me? I could run down and warn Sam," I summarize, mostly to myself.

"Well, yes," Dad replies, wheeling himself over to the fridge to scrounge up some food. He doesn't have much success, since Paul was here all day.

"What about Bella? Is she really sick?" It's entirely possible, yet I doubt it.

Dad frowns. "I don't know, and neither does the pack."

"But we will," calls an annoyed voice entering the kitchen.

"You know we have a doorbell," I grumble to Paul. Granted, none of the wolves ever use it. But it's still there. Steadily collecting dust.

"Jake got across the border before we could stop him," he continues, ignoring me. "But thanks anyway, kid."

"Don't call me 'kid'." Only Jacob is allowed to call me that. "Why did he want to go anyway?" I assume some of Jake's intentions slipped out while in wolf form.

"He wanted the whole pack to attack, because he's convinced that the treaty is broken and Bella's now a vampire," Paul answers tiredly.

I tilt my head curiously. "I thought you weren't sure?"

"We aren't," he agrees. "But even if she is, Sam decided to let it go, since she made an informed decision and such."

"Guess Jake wasn't happy about that," I grin.

"Not at all. He said he was going to run away again, then decides to go to the Cullens. Idiot," Paul shakes his head. "See, Sam's edict was that the pack was not going to attack them for now."

"But since he was acting on his own?" I recall Sam's remark about loopholes.

"Exactly." Paul rolls his eyes. "I do admire his skill at finding loopholes, though. Don't tell him I said that. Or Sam for that matter."

"No promises," I smirk.

The back door opens again, and Rachel comes in. "Puppy!" she squeals, throwing herself at Paul. Then, right in the middle of our kitchen, they start making out. It takes all my effort to hold down my lunch.

"Gag," I mumble, looking away.

Of course Paul hears me, and decides to comment, "Oh please, you kiss Seth like this. Don't lie, I've seen it." He must mean in Seth's thoughts, because I don't recall participating in PDA in front of Paul.

"Yeah well, I don't think anyone wants to see this."

"I wouldn't mind," says Rachel, turning Paul's lips back towards hers.

"Yes, well I do," Dad finally decides to stop this incredibly classy love fest. Slightly embarrassed, they are suddenly content just to hold hands.

"Hey, Dad. Didn't see you there," Rachel blushes a deep red.

Paul glances at the oven clock. "I should go, Sam told me to come back as soon as I filled you all in."

"About what?" Rachel asks. Paul opens his mouth, suddenly having no desire to leave anytime soon.

"Bella is back and Jacob went to see if she was a vampire or not, and if she is he's planning on attacking them, even though Sam told him not to," I answer quickly. "Now go, or Sam will be mad at you, too."

Even though I just want him to leave, Paul takes my advice to heart. "Sorry, Bunny, she's right." He gives her a quick kiss before heading back out the door. Puppy, Bunny- can you get more ridiculous nicknames? I have no idea how this insanity started, and frankly, I don't want to.

"What's the big deal?" Rachel says, taking a seat next to me. "If Jake tries attacking the Cullens he'll have to phase, and then Sam can make him leave."

"I guess," I mumble, tracing my finger along the table.

"He'll be fine," she continues knowingly. Then she decides to change the subject, a small smile on her face. "So, do you kiss Seth like that?"

I grin sheepishly. "Not in public," I reply, throwing the spotlight back on her. From inside the fridge comes a grunt.

"What's your problem, Dad? Paul and Rachel are allowed to go all French in the middle of the kitchen, but Seth can't even kiss me goodnight without you having a spaz attack?" I'm still annoyed from three doses of explicit vocabulary directed towards me today.

"That sounds about right," he grumbles.

"Why? I've known Seth for ten years. Rachel's known Paul for two months. You like Seth way more than you like Paul-"

"I will admit to that," my dad says nodding.

"Hey, what's wrong with Paul?" Rachel demands.

"You didn't know him before. He was a grouchy little pain in the butt." I frown, remembering the countless times I was almost attacked by this particular werewolf.

"Yeah, well, I fixed him up," Rachel says smugly.

"No, he's just a brain-dead, imprinted werewolf," I retort.

"So is Seth!" Rachel counters.

"Seth's always been brain-dead! I finally convinced him _last year_ that, no matter how many times he walked into his closet, he was never going to get to Narnia!"

"You should break up with him. He's not right for you," Dad says quickly.

I stare at him. "He's perfect for me. He imprinted on me, remember? Seth's my perfect match," I smile, staring off into the distance.

"He doesn't have to be," my dad says frantically, his eyes full of desperate longing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I am now on my feet, ready to defend my wonderful werewolf to my dad. I barely register a gasp of comprehension from behind my right.

Fortunately for Dad, Paul comes back in. "Jake's okay!" he announces.

"Is Bella a vampire?" Rachel asks curiously.

Paul shrugs. "I don't know. I left before I heard the story."

"Well go find out, then tell us!" Rachel encourages.

He smiles. "Sure, Bunny. I'll be right back!"

With dear old Puppy gone, I turn back to Dad. "What is that supposed to mean?" I repeat.

Dad opens his mouth to defend himself, but Rachel speaks first. "Is it because you have a crush on Sue, Dad?"

I stare at my sister. "What?"

She ignores me and says to Dad, "C'mon, you never run out of excuses to spend time at the Clearwater's." Rachel looks at him probingly.

Dad bites his lip. "Maybe," he whispers, barely loud enough for us to hear.

"Dad!" I gasp. "Why didn't you say anything!"

"Because, you started dating Seth! I can't date your boyfriend's mother!" he replies bitterly.

"Dad, I hate to break this to you, but Paul was on patrol with Leah the other day, and she was thinking about how her mom and Charlie Swan are starting to get close." Rachel frowns. "Sorry, Dad."

Dad looks crushed by this information. I can imagine his horror at the idea of losing the woman he loves to his best friend. Still, if Seth imprinted on me, Dad and Sue can't have been meant to be together.

"Oh," he breathes. "Okay."

"Dad, I'm sorry. Really," I add honestly. He just nods and wheels himself over to the TV, immediately searching for something- anything to watch. An awkward silence follows.

The silence lasts for nearly forty minutes. Where is Paul? Jacob's story can't be that long, can it? Theories start bouncing through my head- Bella isn't a vampire, so the pack went out for pizza. Bella is a vampire, so they're having a pack meeting to decide what to do about it. Bella is a vampire, so they attacked the Cullens. They're at the Cullens playing poker. Paul is just lazy and hasn't come to report yet.

I drum my fingers on the table anxiously. I feel as though I will lose my mind if Paul takes any longer. "When is your vacuum cleaner of a boyfriend coming back?" I wonder aloud to Rachel.

She shrugs. "And he doesn't eat any more than Jacob or Seth do!"

"Yeah, but Jake lives here, and Seth only eats here maybe once a week," I counter.

"Well, if he's here and he's hungry-" she breaks off and as the vacuum himself opens the door. Both Rachel and I jump to our feet.

"Hey, Bunny," he smiles halfheartedly. Rachel doesn't notice and kisses him anyway. He doesn't kiss her back.

"What's wrong, Puppy?" she frowns.

My stomach drops. "You said Jacob was okay," I say slowly.

Paul bites his lip. "Maybe you should sit down, Sarah."

"I'll stand." My voice shakes.

"Jake is fine, first of all," Paul begins. For the first time in weeks, he is ignoring Rachel, instead focusing fully on me.

"Okay. What happened?" I ask, my body now shaking as well in response to Paul's cautious tone.

He frowns, trying to decide how best to describe the situation. "Bella's not a vampire, or sick, really."

"Then what's wrong with her?" I demand.

His face twists into an expression of upmost revulsion. "She's pregnant."

I admit, I'm slightly shocked, but I still don't see the problem. "And?"

Paul stares at me, as though he thinks I'm not reacting enough. "With that leech's kid," he adds in a tone reserved for telling a three-year-old that the sky is blue.

"I would hope so, he's her husband!" I agree, still confused.

"He's a vampire," Paul says, clearly frustrated now.

"I'm aware," I grin at Paul's stupidity.

"I thought you were smart! Sarah. He is a vampire. She is a human. This shouldn't be possible! Their child is a freak of nature!" If Paul wasn't so calm nowadays, he'd probably wolf up on me due to my foolishness.

"Oh." I say simply. Then the full weight of what he said hits me. "Holy crap! So her baby is a half-vampire? What the heck?" I shout, horrified.

"Thank you!" Paul rolls his eyes, finally receiving a proper reaction.

"So what's happening with Bella?" I ask, opting to sit down.

"The thing is growing really fast. She's only a few weeks pregnant, but she looks like seven months pregnant! And it's already stronger than her." He breaks off, his eyes glassing over as he recalls one of Jake's memories. "Her entire stomach is bruised from it kicking. It won't let her eat. It's killing her," he finishes, looking slightly nauseous.

I swallow before asking, "So now what?"

"Even the Cullens are afraid of it. But they won't do anything about it, because Bella and the blonde female won't let them," he grumbles.

"What are you guys going to do?" I ask fearfully.

Paul doesn't look directly at anyone when he answers. "We were going to attack. It will most likely be dangerous, and too young to follow any treaty," he replies, sounding slightly forced.

My breath is caught in my chest. "You'd have to kill Bella," I say simply, dreading his response.

"We know," comes the expected reply.

I put my head in my hands, trying not to panic, when suddenly I remember Paul's tense use. "Were?"

He nods. "There was a small difference of opinion in the pack. Not everyone was for it."

"Who?" I plead, thinking I know the answer.

"Jake and Seth." I was right, and a small smile crosses my face.

"So that's my you didn't attack?" I conclude.

"Not exactly," Paul corrects slowly.

"What do you mean?" I reply at an equal speed.

Paul swallows uncomfortably. "Sam wasn't in the mood to be disobeyed again today."

"What do you mean?" I repeat, through my teeth.

"He ordered them to go along with it," Paul answers carefully.

I am on my feet before the words leave my mouth. "He did _what_?"

"Don't freak out, okay? He was just trying to do what was best for the tribe!" Paul adds defensively. "If it makes you feel better, neither of them went down easily. Jake managed to stay on his feet for most of it, and Seth didn't end up on his stomach like Jake did."

"What?" I scream, undiluted fury pulsing through my veins.

"They both resisted the Alpha commands. Seth was on his knees within a minute, and even though Jake managed to stay up longer than Seth, he went down harder," Paul's eyes are glassy again as he remembers.

Trying very hard to shake the mental image of my favorite boys groveling before Sam, I ask, "And it didn't occur to Sam to maybe stop and think this over? Just for a minute?"

Paul focuses back on me. "He wanted to act quickly."

"Oh, I'll give him acting quickly! I'll quickly hit him with a car! What the hell was he thinking, doing that to Jake and Seth? That is beyond cruel!" I can finally appreciate what it feels like for a werewolf to lose his temper. My body is shaking in rage, and I see red.

"Whoa, calm down, kid-" Paul cautions.

"Do not call me kid! And I will not be told to calm down by you of all people, Paul! You're so lucky I'm not a werewolf, because fur would be flying right now!" I scream.

"Don't shoot the messenger," he advises, his hands in front of his face, mocking me.

"Watch me!" I threaten.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" Paul reminds me.

"Shoot," I order, sitting back down. I cross my arms and legs in an attempt to keep myself from punching Paul. I have to keep reminding myself that it's not him I'm angry with. Plus I could do without a broken hand.

Paul continues, "So we were all getting ready to go, when Jacob decided he wasn't going along with Sam's plan."

I uncross my legs. "What do you mean?"

He frowns. "Jacob chose to become Alpha."

My jaw drops. "Just like that? He overthrew Sam, just like that?'

"He didn't overthrow Sam," Paul corrects. "He became Alpha of his own pack."

I lean back in my chair. "How?"

"Well, you know it's his birthright to be Alpha. He decided to start his own pack," Paul answers simply.

"Who was in it?"

"Just him," he answers. "Then he went up to Sam and they started yelling at each other in their Alpha voices. Sam kept trying to force Jacob back, but obviously it didn't work."

"Did Jake force Sam into his?" I wonder, dreading the answer.

"No," Paul breathes in wonder. "I was so sure he would. He could have, very easily, but he didn't."

I smile, immensely proud of my brother. "He wouldn't take anyone's will away from them."

Paul stares at me for a second almost as though he was experiencing a déjà vu moment, then shakes his head to clear it. "Anyway, he only gave one real command before he left."

I lean forward. "What?"

"'Lead them in the right direction, Sam'," he quotes.

I lean back, smiling more than I have in a long time. "That's my Jacob."

"Yeah, well your Jacob left Sam on his knees as he ran to help the bloodsuckers!" Paul says, shock and fear in his eyes.

"Really?" I gasp.

"Really. His commands are stronger than Sam's, and I do not want to be on the receiving end of one of those," Paul shakes his head, terror in his eyes.

"That's because he's supposed to be Alpha," I remind him.

"Anyway, we all just stood there in shock for a few seconds. It probably would have lasted longer, but then Seth started running after Jake."

It takes all my effort not to laugh in glee. "I knew I loved that kid."

Paul continues, ignoring me. "We all started howling. Sam tried ordering him back, but Seth didn't respond, since he'd joined Jacob."

"Then what?" I prompt, because Paul is looking distractedly into the distance.

"Sam was-" he struggles to find the right word. "Sam was pissed. You have no idea." All the blood drains out of Paul's face.

"What did he do?" I ask carefully.

"Not much," he says sarcastically. "Just bite Jared and I since we were closest, start yelling at us all in his Alpha voice, rip down a few trees-"

My jaw drops. Never in my entire life did I expect to see a day where the ever-calm Sam Uley lost control of himself. "Are you okay?"

Rachel is already examining Paul for signs of injury. "I heal fast, remember?" He takes her hands in his, comforting her.

"What happened next?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"A lot more howling. We tried to get him to calm down, but just ended up flat on the ground. I've never been more afraid in my entire life," he admits.

"Oh, Puppy!" Rachel moans.

"I'm assuming he finally did calm down, right?" I ask hopefully.

"Sort of. He has everyone running the perimeter in case Jake or Seth come back or something, but he told me to tell you what happened. Specifically you, Sarah, since if affects you the most. Then Leah asked if she could go tell her mom, and he said yes." Paul's eyes suddenly become wide and his breathing becomes more strained. "So, now I have to go," he says carefully, through his teeth.

"I don't know, Puppy. Maybe you should stay here until Sam calms down a little more. I don't want you to get hurt!" Rachel says with horrified eyes.

"He has to, Rach," I sigh.

"No, he'll be better here," she replies confidently.

Paul takes an involuntary step towards the door, prying his hands from Rachel's. "Sam's not messing around, Bunny."

Comprehension dawns on her face. "Be careful."

He tries smiling, but can only manage a grimace. "I'll try, Bunny."

"Paul? Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

His hand freezes on the doorknob. "Make it quick," he begs.

I stand. "Tell Sam that he better sleep with one eye open, because the next time I see him, I'll crush his inflated head with a metal bat."

Paul turns to me and nods, not laughing. "I'll tell him."

"I'm completely serious," I add.

Already out the door, he calls, "I know."

Carefully, I sit back down. What does this mean now? Will Seth and Jacob ever be allowed back on the reservation? Was that the last time I'll see my brother, with him swearing at me and sprinting like a fugitive? He finally got home, and now he's gone, constantly running out of my reach. I didn't even see Seth today- we were supposed to meet on the beach tonight. He was going to look at me with those eyes, and I'd gently touch his warm face while lying in his scorching arms, far from being too hot.

I hate Sam, even more than I did the day I was convinced he'd drugged my brother and forced him into a cult. I came to respect him as a leader, treating in accordance to the title I gave him. Those days are gone. I want to poach this wolf.

Emotion takes the better of me, as my head drops into my hands. I let out a long, ear-piercing scream. Both my dad and Rachel stare at me. "Are you okay?" Dad asks carefully, finally speaking. "I bet they could hear you over at the Cullens'!"

I shake my head, wondering if he's right. If that's the case, that's likely the closest I'll get to communicating with Seth and Jake for a while. That's when I start sobbing.


	5. Leah Goes Rogue

It's Sunday, and I'm sitting with my dad, watching TV. But my mind is several miles down the road, and I can't even tell what we're watching. The phone rings, and I jump at the chance for a different activity.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Sarah," comes Sue's reply.

"Hey, Sue. You heard about Jake and Seth?" I start.

"Leah told me," she says tonelessly. "In a note I found on my counter this morning. She went with them."

My jaw drops, and the phone slips in my hand. "She did what?"

"She went with Seth and Jacob," Sue repeats, her voice breaking.

"Leah went with Seth and Jacob," I echo.

"What?" my dad yells, wheeling himself towards me. He takes the phone from my hand. "What happened, Sue? Seriously? Wow. Does Sam know? Okay. Are you alright? I'm sorry. Do you want me to come over? Okay, I'll be right there. Bye." He hangs up the phone and turns to me. "She's taking it pretty hard."

"Poor Sue," I moan. "Did she tell Sam?"

"Yes, just before she called here. He's sending Paul, Jared, Quil, and Collin to talk to Jake. They're going to try to convince him to let them all come home."

I try to contain my anger. "Jacob's not forcing them there. They just agree with him!" Okay, I fail at containing my anger.

"Really? Leah agrees with Jacob? That's interesting," he smiles, amused.

"Okay, I have no idea why Leah went, too, but Jake's not forcing her!" I add defensively.

"I know. Still. I'm going over to Sue's. Hopefully I can help her." He takes a deep breath, as though preparing himself for an undesirable task.

"Are you going to be okay, Dad? I could go." I feel terrible for my dad, now that he knows his feelings for Sue are not being reciprocated.

"I'll live," he sighs. "Please be careful today. Don't go hitting anyone with bats."

"Don't worry, I checked and it looks like we got rid of Jake's old bat. But we do have a crowbar!" I call at his retreating back.

"Sarah," he warns.

"Kidding!" I promise. As soon as I hear the door slam shut, I cross my arms and grumble, "No, I'm not."


	6. Crowbar

A loud knock at the door interrupts the sitcom I'm trying to distract myself with. No one ever knocks here, and I wonder who it could be. Maybe I accidentally locked the door, and Dad can't get in. There is another knock, obviously from the backdoor. Dad can only use the front door because of the ramp. Who could it be?  
>Cautiously, I move towards the backdoor, and place my hand on the doorknob. Another, more urgent knock causes my hand to vibrate along with the door. I carefully open the door, and brace myself for the caller.<p>

"Damn, where's my crowbar," I say, my voice shaking. The only thing keeping me from launching myself at him is my hand still on the doorknob.

"Can I come in?" Sam asks.

I narrow my eyes. "What part of 'where's my crowbar' do you consider an invitation into my house!"

"Please," he asks more forcibly.

"No! And if it wasn't clear-" I try to slam the door shut, but Sam catches in before it closes.

"Go. Away!" I yell.

"I'm coming in," Sam announces, pushing me out of the way.

"Oh, so now you're a jerk, and rude!" I observe while he strolls into my kitchen as though he owns the place.

He acts as though he doesn't hear me. "Close the door, please. I don't want to be overheard."

"Make me," I challenge. His eyes become wide with anger, but he quickly calms himself.

"I know you're mad at me-"

I cut him off. "What was your first clue? Me threatening to attack you with a crowbar?"

"Last night you said metal bat," Sam sighs, frustrated.

"I couldn't find one, but we do have a crowbar. Stay here, I'll go get it." I turn and take a step out the door.

"Please, I just want to talk to you," he begs. I don't stop until he grabs my wrist and pulls me back into the house, closing the door behind us. Yesterday, it would have scared me into doing almost anything the Alpha wanted. But today, I have no ties to his pack. If Jacob and Seth aren't afraid of Sam anymore, neither am I.

"What do you want, Sam?" He releases my wrist, taken aback. I've never called him Sam before, only Chief. I wonder if he thought I didn't know his real name.

He quickly recovers and continues, "Obviously you know what happened yesterday."

"Yes, genius, you had Paul come and tell me, remember?" Sam tenses, angry at my new disrespectful attitude. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. The last thing I need is to be mauled by a reject Alpha wolf.

"Right. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be." He pauses, waiting for my response. I don't answer, instead biting my tongue.

"Anyway," he continues. "I admit, I could have handled that better. I was just trying to protect the tribe."

My opinion somehow escapes from my clenched teeth. "Sam, whether Bella's kid is half vampire or half walrus, it has a right to life. If it's a problem, you can deal with it then!"

"And what if we can't handle is? What if it's too much for us?" Fear and revulsion coat his face.

"If it's that bad, the Cullens will help you. They're as dedicated to protecting life as you are," I say confidently.

Sam pauses. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do." Our eyes lock and neither of us seems willing to sway in our opinion.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see. None of the renegade pack members are letting up," he grumbles.

I smile. "Good. I'm proud of them for standing up for something they believe in!"

"Sure, but what if they get hurt? Did you ever think of that?" Sam asks, exasperated.

My smile melts into a frown. "What do you mean?"

"They're outnumbered by the Cullens," he says simply. "And they're beginning to trust them, I'm sure. The vampires could easily turn on them."

"They won't," I say less confidently.

Sam notices my doubts. "I think we can both agree they'd all be safer here. At home."

"I guess so," I admit. I want all three of them home, even Leah, grouchiness and all.

"They can stay a pack. They can protect the Cullens' mutation. I don't care. I just want them safe."

Despite his anger, his eyes are full of sincerity. "I believe you. But why are you telling me this?"

"Because they won't listen to me," he grumbles. "But they might listen to you."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not asking you to go over there. But I am asking you to somehow talk to them. If you ask, I'm sure they'll come home," he assures me.

"Maybe. But there's one small problem with that," I tell him

He tilts his head, confused. "What's that?"

"If I was a wolf, I'd have taken off before Seth."

Sam's face sinks in fresh betrayal.

"I can't ask them to come home. Not when I'd be there myself if I could." As much as I still want to hit Sam with a crowbar, I feel bad for being another deserter of his pack.

"Oh. Okay," he says, not meeting my eyes. "Will you at least tell them how I feel? That way they won't completely ignore it. You owe me that much."

"Sam, I don't owe you anything anymore." My tone is matter-of-fact, yet still cautious of Sam's feelings. He may have hard skin, but he's not made of stone.

He nods. "You're right. I'll go now."

He walks past me, and steps through the door.

"Sam?" I call. He freezes. "I'll think about it. I owe you that much."

He turns and smiles at me. "Thank you."

I return the gesture. "You're welcome. Oh, and if anyone asks, I tried to hit you with the crowbar before all this. I have an image to maintain."

Sam actually laughs. "Sure. I owe you that much."


	7. Please Be Fruit Punch

For the hundredth time I wonder if this was a stupid idea. For the hundredth time, I agree it is. Yet here I am, parking Jake's Rabbit in front of the Cullens' house. He is going to kill me.

I take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my brother's car and try to absorb the strength and confidence Jacob always radiates. I know I'll need it while I meet with the new Chief of La Push and his allies, the cold ones.

I clutch the bag in my left hand almost to the point where I can't feel my fingers, and make my way towards the door. Luckily for me, the door opens before I reach the porch. Unluckily for me, the door opens before I fully decide to go through with this. Evidentially, the decision was made for me by the physic vampire.

"Hello," Alice chimes cheerfully, as though this was a planned visit. But then again, for her it was. "Nice of you to drop by!"

"Thanks," I try smiling, but I am probably wearing my math test face- pure horror masked under a thin veil of bravado.

"Just through here," she instructs as I step through the doorway. I forgot about the Cullens' open floor plan. There would be no hiding in the bloodsucker's lair.

"Hi everyone!" I say. Fortunately, my voice doesn't break.

Bella is laying on the couch, her stomach beyond huge. Her face is pale, with very little color in it, as though she's recovering from a bad bout of the flu. Her husband sits on the floor beside her, his face matching hers- a deathly ill patient on the brink of recovery. The blonde vampire, Rosalie, is seated in a chair next to Bella's couch, her perfect face focused protectively on Bella's torso. Alice moves from beside me to go upstairs, far away from the insanity.

The last face my eyes find is the one I'm most afraid to see. Jacob sits on the arm of the couch next to Bella's head. "What the hell are you doing here?" He looks more tired than I have ever seen him, and I know it's due more to stress than lack of sleep, though a few hours of shut-eye couldn't hurt him. Jake stares at me, as though unsure whether to be thrilled or angry that I'm here.

"Bringing Bella a present, obviously," I say, sounding much braver than I feel. I remind myself that I shouldn't be afraid of Jacob, he is my brother. But he's also Alpha now, and the new authority is present in his face, whether he admits it or not.

"See?" I continue, removing it from the bag I still have a vise-grip on. "It's a little sleeper! I got a yellow one, because I wasn't sure if you were having a boy or girl, but I figured that yellow would work either way, and see? It has a frog on it- frogs are cute?" My fear is starting to leak through my fake smile. After all, I'm surrounded by vampires and a stressed werewolf. No reason to be nervous, right?

Bella, noting my discomfort, smiles weakly. "Thanks, Sarah."

"How did you even get here?" Jacob demands, completely ignoring Bella for what must be the first time. Ever.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who taught me to drive." I do have my permit, but I just drove her without a licensed driver in the front seat. But considering the "licensed driver" I usually drive with is my under twenty-one-year-old brother, I'm not breaking any laws I normally follow.

"What car did you– did you drive my Rabbit? Please tell me you didn't drive the Rabbit!" he begs.

"Sorry?" I half-smile, hoping he won't freak out on me.

Jacob closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "If Sam finds out that you're here-"

"He knows," I say simply.

Jake's eyes snap open. "What? How?"

"He actually asked me to come. That's not why I'm here, though!" I rush to say the second part, because Jacob's eyes become wide enough for them to pop out.

"Why are you here?" he asks patiently.

"To bring Bella her present, obviously." I move towards the couch and hand it to Edward, who passes it to Bella, a small smile on his face.

"And?" Jake prompts.

"Well, while I was here, I figured I'd pass along a message from Sam." Jake frowns and mumbles something I can't hear.

"Oh, save it. I attacked him with a crowbar first."

Jacob leans forward. "You did what? Why?"

"Because we didn't have a metal bat." My brother actually smiles. "Okay, so I didn't hit him. I wanted to. I probably would have if I had my crowbar handy," I continue ruefully.

"What does he want?" Jake grumbles.

"He wanted me to make you guys come home. I told him that was a stupid request because one, you are all committed to this and two, I agree with you."

"How'd he take that?" Jake asks, an appreciative smile crossing his face.

"Between that and the fact I actually called him 'Sam' to his face- I'm surprised he didn't murder me." A few semi-contained giggles slip from my lips. "I'm really proud of you all," I finish with a straight face.

"Thanks. Now go home. And if you scratch my car, you'll wish Sam took care of you." Despite his ominous threat, I'm no longer afraid of Chief Jacob.

"I'm not leaving yet! I didn't come here to see _you_, I came to see Bella." I take a seat on Bella's couch on the arm by her feet, just inches from the blonde. "How are you, Bells?"

She smiles. "I've been better. But I've been worse."

"Well, that's better than nothing, I guess." I pause, then decide to give her my real opinion. "Can I be honest with you, Bella?"

She raises an eyebrow, then responds with a careful, "Yes."

"You're an idiot. But- Jake will kill me for this- but I'm proud of you. I'd do the same thing."

I can actually feel the death glare my brother is giving me, but I refuse to look away from Bella. "Really?" she asks.

"Of course! It's your baby. A mother doesn't care if her child is half vampire or half meerkat! I'm glad you haven't given up."

"Thank you, Sarah," she says sincerely. Then she frowns. "Rose?"

"Again?" the blonde asks, amused.

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last half hour," Bella explains, shaking her cup. Jacob and Edward move to allow Rosalie room to pick up Bella, I'm assuming to go to the bathroom.

"Can I walk? My legs are so stiff," Bella begs.

Edward frowns, concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet, which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them." I immediately plan not to become pregnant for a long time. Being fat and constantly having to pee- it sounds terrible.

Rosalie positions Bella so she is just barely putting weight on her feet and continues supporting her. "That feels good," Bella says. "Ugh, but I'm huge!"

Again. I will not be having kids anytime soon. But Bella seems happy as she pats her stomach. "One more day," she says longingly. I catch a brief flare of pain on Jacob's face, but it is covered a second later.

"Alrighty, then. Whoops- oh no." Bella's cup spills on the couch, and red liquid pours out. I really, really hope it's fruit punch. Several pairs of hands reach to pick it up, but when Bella does so, there is a quiet, yet still unsettling ripping noise. She gasps and goes limp. Rosalie catches her before she falls even a quarter of an inch.

"Bella?" Edward asks, panicked.

She gives an agonized scream that will haunt me for the rest of my life. It chills my blood and nearly stops my heart. Then she coughs up the same red liquid from her cup.

It's not fruit punch.

Bella jerks around in a twisted dance accompanied by the sick sound of breaking bones. Almost instantly, the vampires spring into action, running Bella up the stairs and barking orders. Jacob hesitates long enough to yell, "Stay here!" It's an order I'm more than happy to obey.

Blood. That is definitely blood on the floor. I close my eyes and breathe through my mouth, trying not to be sick. Instead, I try to listen to what is going on above me. With the absence of superhuman hearing, I can only make out yelling and crashing and breaking and- I don't even want to know what is going on.

After an eternity, I get an answer. Rosalie strolls down the stairs. I check the clock. It's been four minutes.

"It's a girl!" her perfect face glows as she shows off the blanket-wrapped baby. Her eyes are Bella's brown, but her hair is still slightly bloody and matted, making it difficult to discern the color. But, I do see a few curls.

"She's pretty," I admit, still shaking. "What's her name?"

"Renesmee. Bella invented it." Of course she did. I want to ask how Bella is, but I'm too afraid of the answer.

Rosalie wraps Renesemee more snugly in her blanket and holds a metal bottle out to her. A red drop slips into the baby's mouth before she starts sucking. My stomach heaves.

"Oh my gosh," I gasp, throwing my head between my knees.

"What?" Rosalie asks, momentarily focusing on me instead of Renesmee.

I spend a few seconds breaking and trying to calm my stomach. "Please tell me that's fruit punch. Or cherry soda."

Rosalie replies with a sympathetic, yet impatient, "Sorry."

I swallow back vomit and try to keep my chest from shaking. Any moment I could break into hysterical sobbing. I feel like I'm trapped in a horror movie. One that would have me sleeping in Jacob's bed for months.

I chance a glance far above Rosalie's head, hoping to find an answer to Bella's current condition. Instead, I see my brother moving silently, yet quickly towards Rosalie and Renesmee. I sit up and open my mouth to ask about Bella, but I find my answer in his eyes.

The eyes that are locked on the baby in Rosalie's arms. Terrified, I open my mouth to warn Rosalie, but a look from Jake stops me. His eyes are full of such passionate hatred and bloodlust that it scares me into silence.

Rosalie shifts Renesmee so that her tiny cheek is pressed against hers. Jacob turns his attention back to his target. I consider closing my eyes, because I don't want to watch this. But at the same time, I can't look away.

Jake's face melts into an incredibly familiar expression. I've seen it millions of times, but never before on him. He stands confidently and relieved, as though everything in his life has finally come together and now makes sense. His face is relaxed and has the air of someone who finally understands his true purpose in life.

"Oh my gosh," I breathe, leaning back into the couch. A few hysterical tears pour out.

"What?" Rosalie demands. She follows my eyes and is almost instantly next to me, far from Jacob. "Stay away, dog!"

Jake's mouth is hanging slightly open and his enchanted eyes never leave the baby's. "Can I hold her?" he breathes.

"And let you crush her skull? Yeah, right," she hisses.

Jacob looks as though he's been slapped. "I would never."

"Stop staring at her!" Rosalie snarls, pressing Renesmee's face to her chest.

"He can't help himself," I hear myself say.

Rosalie turns to me. "Huh?"

"Jake imprinted on her. Didn't you, Jake?" A significant part of me is begging for a no.

"Yeah," he breathes. "Seriously, Blondie, can I hold her?"

"You mean that werewolf love-at-first-sight thing?" Rosalie asks me.

"Yeah," I answer.

"She's a baby!" she gasps.

"It's not romantic for him. He just wants to protect her." I feel like I'm reading lines from a script.

Alice floats down the stairs. "Bella's going to be fine!" she announces.

We all sigh with relief.

"Now what's this about you imprinting on Renesmee?" Alice asks, as casually as one would discuss the weather.

"Yeah. Edward's going to kill me, isn't he?" Jacob responds, more amused than concerned.

"Well, I can't see your future, you know. But it's a safe bet," she says matter-of-factly. Jake just shrugs.

Rosalie cautiously moves towards Alice, allowing her to hold Renesmee. "Me next," Jacob begs.

"Jacob?" Leah is at the door, staring into the house apprehensively.

"Hey, Leah. I'm coming," Jake promises distractedly.

"That's not why I'm here. Seth and I heard screaming. Are you okay? What happened?" Beneath her detached composure, concern leaks out.

"I'm fine. Bella had her baby." Between the obvious admiration in his voice, and the fact he still hasn't looked at Leah, she knows something is up.

"Jake?" Leah reluctantly moves further into the room to look at Jacob's face. Her eyes become wide as they recognize the expression, and quickly follow his to Renesmee.

"No! You did not!" she screams.

Jacob finally looks at her. "I know it's weird, but-"

"Weird? It's unnatural! She's a freakin' vampire!" Leah continues to shout despite the almost nonexistent space between her face and Jacob's.

"Only half," he says defensively.

"This is not what I meant when I said to go imprint! It's a monster!"

"Shut up!" Jacob roars, turning to face her fully. Leah falls into a stunned silence and takes a hesitant step back.

"I know it's crazy, but you're just going to have to deal with it," Jacob continues, stepping towards her. "You will not insult her or threaten her. Now go keep running. I'll be out there soon."

Leah makes an almost involuntary nod. "Whatever you want, Jacob," she promises as she turns to follow her Alpha's orders. Of everything I've seen today, Leah obeying Jacob may top the list as being the strangest.

Exhaling, Jake turns back to Alice. "Now can I hold her?" Rosalie nods, stunned. Jake's show of protection must have impressed her.

With Renesmee in his arms, Jacob's face is one of unimaginable joy. I hate to spoil his perfect moment, but I am his little sister, after all. "Jake, I'm going home." If I see anything else, I may pass out.

My brother looks up, genuinely concerned. "Okay. Can you drive?"

"Yeah," I lie. In this state, I can only imagine myself hitting tree after tree. But I have to get out of here somehow.

Jacob frowns, and, if only for the sake of his car, makes alternate arrangements to get me home. "Seth!" he calls through the open door. He then goes back to staring at Renesmee.

A few minutes later, Seth enters the room. His eyes flash briefly to me, then focus on Jacob. "You're not going to yell at me, too, are you?" he jokes.

Jake looks up, smiling. "No. I owe Leah an apology, don't I?"

Seth shrugs. "I thought it was pretty funny. I've never seen her so scared! But yeah, kind of."

"I'll go out there soon. You can take a break, but first I need you to drive Sarah home," Jake nods in my direction.

Seth allows himself to look at me. "Yes, sir!" he says enthusiastically. I smile weakly, still nauseous. He walks towards me, helps me stand up, and puts his burning arm around me. "It's okay, I got you," he whispers, even though everyone in the room can hear.

"Scratch my car and you're dead, kid!" Jake calls as we walk out the door.

Seth helps me into the passenger seat. "Rough day?" he guesses.

"Forget Sam. I should have hit myself with a crowbar. It would have saved me several years of nightmares," I moan, my head in my hands.

Seth pulls out of the driveway. "I'm glad you didn't. I'd miss you." His tone is joking, but his eyes are serious. Once we're on the road, he removes a hand from the wheel and takes one of mine from my face. He then pulls it to his lips and holds it there.

"Seth? Don't take this the wrong way, but please keep your hands on the wheel!" I beg. He places my hand on the wheel and covers it with his so he never has to let go. "Not what I meant, Seth."

"Come on, three hands are better than two!" he turns to smile at me.

"Eyes forward!" I order. "We're going to crash!"

Seth snorts. "I'm a good driver!"

"You don't even have your license!" I snap.

"Uh, neither do you! But you drove here," he reminds me.

"Yes, but I kept both hands on the wheel and my eyes on the road," I reply.

"Well, you didn't have a distractingly beautiful passenger, did you?"

I try not to smile as he meets my gaze. "Watch the road, Romeo." He smiles as he does so.

We're quiet for a few minutes, just thrilled to be together. It is a gift I wasn't sure I'd ever get again. Maybe that's why Jacob let Seth drive me home. Jake's told me on several occasions that he would never let anyone drive his car. Ever.

"I missed you," I breathe, breaking the silence.

Seth turns to me and touches my face tenderly with his burning hand. "I missed you, too."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something that makes me yell, "Brake!" We skid to a stop about an inch from a tree. For a long minute we just sit there, breathing hard and fast.

"Maybe I should drive?" I suggest.

"I'm a good-"

"Please don't say you're a good driver. I think that tree-" I gesture wildly towards said tree- "would beg to differ!"

"I didn't hit it!" Seth says defensively.

"But you sure gave it your best effort!"

Seth opens his mouth, then closes it and frowns at the tree. "Okay, maybe my driving could use a little work."

In spite of the hell I'd been through recently (or maybe because of it) I burst out laughing. Seth joins in, and is visibly shocked when my laughter turns abruptly to hysterical sobbing. He pulls me as close as my still-buckled seatbelt will allow, and whispers, "It's okay, it's okay."

Struggling to regain control of myself, I say, "Seth, think of the past few days. Is any of that okay?" Images of Bella vomiting blood, Paul's terrified face as he recounts Sam's loss of control, Jake's fugitive flight to the Cullens', that baby drinking blood, and Jacob imprinting on a half-vampire flood through my brain.

"Well, we didn't hit that tree," Seth replies optimistically.

I smile and shake my head. "Just take me home," I sigh.

"I don't know about you-" Seth unbuckles my seatbelt and pulls me closer into his scalding arms. "But I'm already home.""Jake impirnte"

7


	8. For Further Reading

Thank you so much for reading! If you liked "Breaking Ties" you might also like its prequels, "My Werewolf's Keeper" and "Enchanted" or its sequel "Breaking Hearts"

Please check them out!


End file.
